In abdominal operations, particularly gyneacological abdominal operations, gauze-like material is often used in practice to hold organs such as intestines away from the operative area. This gauze-like material must in many cases be replaced during an operation and also lacks the desired stiffness to hold the intestines in particular in place in all cases.
Experiments have taken place on a limited scale with restraining members for intestines in particular operations. These have been found inadequate in practice, for instance because of the inadequate shape, stiffness and/or flexibility.
The retro-peritoneal vessels extend along the spinal column and have a thickness of about 2 cm. Pressure on the retro-peritoneal vessels may lead to brain damage due to lack of an adequate supply of blood. Care must be taken to avoid pressure on the retro-peritoneal vessels during surgery.